


Pushing things off of things because they CAN that's why

by TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos



Series: A kitty cats crouch and a kitty cats pounce [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Innocent feather dusters, cat shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos
Summary: Cool Cat either has the memory of a goldfish, or they just like scaring themself.





	Pushing things off of things because they CAN that's why

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing since it's been so long since I wrote anything for this.

"cc, what are you doin'?"

The cat stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Then they turned back to what they were doing, paw gravitating closer to its victim of choice. 

"c, stop!"

Cool Cat looks him in the eyes as they nudge the foil pan off of the stove, and then they practically disappear at resulting sound.

Sans puts a hand to his skull in exasperation. "ugh, c."

This is how his mornings have been for the past week and a half. He'd wake up to a cat on his chest, meowing, prodding his face, licking  _directly into his nose-hole_ , for their breakfast. Then, after much groaning and half-hearted searching for clean cloths, he'd get up to feed the cat.

And whenever he'd get in the kitchen, CC would be there, waiting. Just waiting so that their owner could watch them scare themself half to death.

Every morning. He had to pick up after them every morning.

Was this how Papyrus felt underground?

His brother deserved a formal apology. 

As he picked up the pan, looking it over before going to give it a quick rinse in the sink, he could see a great, mighty hunter stalking a feather duster. 

Sans sighed quietly, and went back to rinsing. He already knew how this would go down, Cool Cat had done it  _thrice_ before. 

The skeleton heard the sound of little paws jumping onto the table, where the duster sat, the picture of a good citizen, not hurting anybody.

Sans turns off the water and shakes out the pan, before leaning onto the sink and peering down at his cat. 

They were now perched with one paw in the air, completely still. Then, quick as a whip, claws slashed at the poor duster, sending it careening to the ground and sending Cool Cat running.

Sans shook his head fondly, smiling, as he stepped down from his step stool to pour food and milk into Cool Cats' bowls.

They made mornings far more entertaining, that was for sure.


End file.
